


Drum Major Jauregui

by orlandr4



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, laurmani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlandr4/pseuds/orlandr4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurmani Marching Band AU/ One-shot where they compete over whose the real boss of their high school marching band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drum Major Jauregui

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's a smutty Laurmani one shot and marching band AU! I wrote this not only because I love marching band (and because I start drum major training next week) but also to hold you guys over while I work on Antithesis. School starts back up again soon and I didn't want to leave you all empty handed while I wrote the next chapter so here it is.
> 
> It would help if you Google image searched 'bibbers' before this if you've never been in a marching band too btw. There are also other marching band terms in here too, but they're not ALL that important. Also, I know Laurmani's birthdays are inaccurate in this so don't get on my ass about it.
> 
> Shoutout to Autumn for fixin this up for me, I love ha! Hope you all enjoy this please hmu on Twitter (@kordeibaybay) for feedback, comments etc. -D

 

**\---**

To the average high school student, marching around on a hot football field on a Saturday morning was the last place they would want to be. However to a select few above-average students, it was one of the few things they looked forward to in their busy lives. The opportunity to prove themselves weighed on the students as they gathered to the field that morning.  
For the Palmetto High School Marching Mustang Band, this particularly sweltering morning was not just another day to perfect their 8-minute show: it was a rehearsal in preparation for their first competition of the new season with having just recently become an AAA band, and it was taking place that night. An influx of gawky freshman had lent in raising the numbers in the award-winning marching band program, but they were not guaranteed to maintain their decorated reputation. They were competing against 6 other AAA bands from schools all around the state and if those painfully awkward freshman forgot one of their drill sets, the Marching Mustangs were doomed.   
The band had been on the field since 8 in the morning, the temperature had slowly climbed into the 90s as they approached noon. The band director didn't desire to overwork his students but there were hundreds of things that needed to be cleaned before they left for competition. Despite the ensemble's increasingly obvious fatigue, there was one person who kept the band's morale high: their drum major, Lauren Jauregui. Lauren was the true poster-child of the entire band program. The 17 year old senior made All-State almost every year in french horn, consistently got straight As, and played fastpitch softball during offseason. Lauren was able to balance her academic, athletic, and social life as an IB student and consequently drew quite a bit of envy from her peers. Having been on the Marching Mustang's leadership team since her sophomore year, everyone in the band had come to adore her for her determination, enthusiasm, decisiveness, and her looks. Although it she found it a bit unnerving that all of the freshman stared at her with childish adoration as she stood atop the drum major podium, their attention allowed her to concentrate their focus, which came in handy on days like this one.   
"Reset and then go to standby!" Lauren yelled. The ensemble moseyed slowly back into their previous drill spots, talking and giggling with each other.   
"Hustle!" Lauren commanded, watching the band bustle quickly back to their positions. Lauren adjusted her gloves as she stared at the ensemble as they obeyed her directions, tapping her foot against her score binder on the high podium.   
"Okay, Mustangs," the band director said enthusiastically into his headset sitting in the press box,"I want you to break up into sectionals and rehearse the third movement."   
A hand shot up on the field. When Lauren saw who raised their hand she tried to hold in her scoff of annoyance.   
"Yes, Normani." The band director said, knowing already who the member was without squinting his eyes.   
"Where do you want us to stop?" The alto-saxophone player asked loudly.  
"Stop at C." The band director replied. "And I want Lauren to go to the saxes and mellos to teach them a new articulation in the phrase."  
Lauren saw Normani's eyes roll underneath the brim of her pristine Dri-Fit hat. She sighed as she brought her eyes to her feet, reaching down to grab at her score binder while the section leaders quickly turned towards their section to overview the music.   
"Okay, here we go." Lauren said softly to herself, hopping down off of the podium. She could already feel Normani's menacing gaze all the way from the fifty yard-line. Lauren slowly walked over the sectio, mind thinking back to the last real interaction her and Normani had had that didn't result in a catty argument.

\---  
_"Fancy seeing you here, Kordei." Lauren said, popping into her bandmates' view. The dark girl scoffed as she topped off her plastic cup with punch, grinning at Lauren's greeting._  
_"What do you mean by that?" Normani asked, taking a swig from her cup._  
_"You never really see us band kids at jock parties." Lauren admitted, reaching for a cup next to Normani. "Let alone IB kids."_  
_"Marchers can be considered athletes too, you know." Normani said confidently. "And just because we have more classes doesn't mean we can't have a social life."_  
_"You're right." Lauren said lightly with a smile. The pair got silent as they watched the boisterous softball players dance and joke around with each other._  
_"And since you're obviously wondering, Ally invited me." Normani added matter of factly._  
_"Ally?" Lauren asked, moving to fill her cup, "As in shortstop, Ally?"_  
_"Yes, shortstop Ally." Normani replied, rolling her eyes. "What? You think I'm not good enough for your little softball friends?"_  
_"Too good, actually." Lauren took a sip from her cup and tapped on the kitchen counter, "These girls are loud, sweaty, and unnecessarily raunchy."_  
_"Well to be fair," Normani started, "The sax section is just like that."_  
_"True." Lauren said with a genuine laugh. "I'm just so used to seeing you speed off after rehearsal to finish a paper or something...not here at a party."_  
_"I can party." Normani said defensively, "I just work hard first...and mostly, I just run out of time to play hard because I have so much fucking work."_  
_"Wow, cuss words too?" Lauren asked shockingly, "You're a different person, I swear!"_  
_"Oh, shut up." Normani scoffed, taking another sip of punch, "So how's your summer been? Are you ready for junior year?"_  
_"I hope I am." Lauren wished, "I got all my summer work done just in time for band camp."_  
_"That's next week, right?"_  
_"Yes!" Lauren cried out, "You should know that, Miss Saxophone Section Leader."_  
_"I should, I should." Normani said with a smile, tucking a few of her twists behind her ear, "I've been doing work all summer, give me a break."_  
_"Well tonight isn't a night to work, Kordei." Lauren said, taking Normani's free hand, "It's a night to have fun!"_  
_Normani rolled her tongue in her cheek, "I wasn't standing on the wall, Lauren, I was just thirsty." They both giggled. "I swear you think I'm some poor, shy caterpillar that needs to transform into a social butterfly. I've been in this form, you just haven't had the privilege of seeing that part of me!"_  
_"Alright, Kordei, you've been doing too much critical analysis, you're starting to sound like Sparknotes."_  
_"Mani!Lauren! You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Lauren and Normani turned their heads to the direction of the voice, seeing the smallest softball player on the team, Ally, who stood in the center of her living room with a cheerful smile._  
_"Hell yeah!" Lauren said, leading Normani by the hand out of the kitchen._  
_"Since you two were moseying around over there on the wall, you go first."_  
_"I was just thirsty, Ally." Normani repeated, joining the circle of softball players with Lauren._  
_"Then you go first, Lauren." Ally said, sitting down in the circle, "Truth or dare?" Lauren groaned as she sat in between her teammate and Normani, sighing and thinking of an answer._  
_"Hm...how about..." She trailed off and bit her lip, "Dare."_  
_"Kiss the person on your left." Ally spat out. Lauren's jaw slacked as she glanced to her left, meeting eyes with an obviously flustered Normani._  
_Lauren brought her eyes back to Ally as she chuckled nervously, running her fingers through her hair._  
_"T-that's so funny b-because I-I was just telling Mani h-how unnecessarily sexual you all are." Lauren stuttered, looking at the carpet._  
_"Well, I mean, she's not asking for you guys to do the do, or anything." The team's catcher added with a childish snicker._  
_"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal."_  
_"It doesn't even have to be long."_  
_"It cou-"_  
_"Why don't we let the contestants talk it out?" Ally requested over the growing chatter between the athletes._  
_"You guys just get right to it around here, huh?" Lauren said as she slowly turned to Normani, who still had her eyes glued to the carpet. Lauren's eyes went from her neat twists, then wandered down to her full lips. The chatter of the onlookers quickly calmed down, leaving the entire room with a deafening silence. Sweat beaded on Lauren's palms as she scooted closer to Normani, who still hadn't looked up._  
_Mani had been Lauren's pretty good friend and hardworking classmate for a while until recently. Over the past marching season, she had quickly became Lauren's secret crush. Lauren had always admired her unwavering work ethic in classroom but on the turf, Lauren caught herself countless times admiring Normani's smooth, dark, toned body and her voluptuous curves. Then Lauren would see Normani in the lab, typing away busily on her laptop, giggling and then looking around, frantically hoping no one heard her. Or she would see Normani helping a shy freshman with their dotbook during a lunch break at band camp, and one day it suddenly hit the Latina that she was hopelessly captivated by her bandmate. But Lauren kept things under wraps because she knew Normani was focused on thousands and thousands of other things and a band relationship would likely not be in the cards for either of them._

_But that night, Lauren had to face her desires, not only acknowledging them, but she had to act on them in front of her entire softball team._  
_Normani's head rolled up as her eyes met with Lauren's. She grinned coyly and shrugged her shoulders with a slight nod._  
_"I-I don't want to mess up anything a-are you s-ure?" Lauren asked quietly._  
_"God, just do it already! The whole team knows you want to!" Ally cried out, causing Lauren to blush._  
_Normani moved her eyes over to Ally, chuckling with her tongue underneath the side of her top teeth. Lauren gulped as she scooted closer to the darker girl, biting her lip nervously._  
_"M-mani," They met eyes, closer than ever, "are you s-sure that you w-" Normani surged forwards and closed the distance between them with her lips in a quick, chaste kiss. But as Lauren went to pull away in an attempt to control herself, Normani's hand slipped around her neck, refusing to let her. Lauren had no choice but to continue kissing her. They rocked back and forth smoothly and carefully while Lauren's hand grazed up Normani's thigh as her teammates cried out their cheers of astonishment. Lauren assumed that it would be just an innocent peck but, from the grip Normani had her on her neck, and the intensity of her continued kissing, it was obvious Normani's intent was not to be innocent. Lauren breathed out of her nose in relief and grinned against Normani's lips, still rocking with her to a unified and tranquil rhythm amidst the rowdiness of Lauren's teammates. As if taking Lauren's smile as a cue, Normani's mouth opened against Lauren's, her tongue brushing across Lauren's lower lip. On shock, Lauren parted her lips even further to deepen the kiss with her hand still grazing up and down Normani's thigh. Normani moaned quietly, blatantly ignoring the fact that they were in front of people._  
_"Okay!" Ally started loudly, "I think that's daring enough!"_  
_Lauren pulled her lips off of Normani's in a loud smack. They both smiled with their heads reeling in delight._  
_"Oh my god." Lauren marveled in an exasperated whisper, resting her hand on the carpet to regain her composure, "That was..."_  
_"Enough!" Ally repeated, "If you two want to finish each other off, you can go somewhere else."_  
_"Shut your mouth, shortstop." Lauren hissed at Ally, turning back to Normani with a genuine smile._  
_"We'll definitely get back to that, Lauren." Normani whispered, "I promise."_

\---

Lauren still thought about that party and that kiss nearly a year and a half later. But Normani's promise, made in the heat of the moment, was never fulfilled. In fact, that band camp, Normani began dating a sexy tenor player on the drumline and ignored Lauren altogether. She wouldn't even glance at her during rehearsal or class. It was like Lauren and the memories they shared disappeared overnight and it made Lauren furious. So, she sought out to make herself visible to the one girl who wouldn't pay her attention. Eventually the conceited tenor player broke up with Normani in front of the whole band, and once they were out of the way, Lauren and Normani began to indirectly challenge each other over pointless areas. Who could play their scales the fastest? Who could hold the attention position the longest? Who could get the most compliments from the band director? The tension was clear between them, but it was tempered and relatively subtle, until the opportunity for one member to become drum major arose that past spring.   
Both girls were gunning for the position. As a whole, the band preferred that they worked as a team but the ensemble wasn't large enough to have a second drum major so their band director was left with a choice. Ultimately, he chose Lauren over Normani, giving Normani the frivolous 'saxophone section leader' position for the second year in a row and it infuriated Normani. She didn't act out on her anger in front of the band but as the next season began, her ire became apparent in everything she did. Normani watched Lauren's every move, waiting to call her out on a mistake that could make her lose respect and credibility. Even though she cared about the band's success, she was sure that she should've gotten drum major and she tried to prove that to her band members and directors every single day. Without a doubt, Normani was probably the most hardworking member in the band: She sold the most items in every single fund-raiser they held, she was always the first one to rehearsal, and she was always prepared. To Normani, the fact that their band director chose else someone over her when he'd given her hope of having the position felt like a disrespect to her years of hard work. Now that it was her last month of high school marching band  _ever_ , Normani deliberately decided to showcase her proactivity so much that it became overbearingly obnoxious, especially to Lauren.   
"Aw, thank you guys for getting into an arc before I got here." Lauren said, flipping through the pages of her score binder.  
"You're welcome." Normani replied condescendingly. "Let's get set, you guys." she commanded as the saxophone and mellophone players flung their mouthpieces to their lips. Lauren arched her eyebrows, impressed with the section: she couldn't be mad at Normani for making things run smoother.  
"Alright, beginning of movement three all the way to D."  
"It was C." Normani snapped, taking her mouthpiece out of her lips.   
"Hm?" Lauren asked, raising her head up from her score.  
"We're supposed to stop at C." Normani corrected, "You know, the part wh-"  
"I got it." Lauren interrupted as she tried not to roll her eyes. She brought her free hand up in the air, silently asking for the ensemble's attention as she counted off the piece.  
"One, two, one, two, three, br-"  
"Wait, wait, wait." Normani said, taking her saxophone out of her mouth again, "Don't you think that tempo is kind of slow?"  
"It has to be, I'm gonna teach you something." Lauren said raising her voice over the growing sounds from turf and sighing before she counted off again in an obvious attempt to silence Normani. The group confidently played their melody as Lauren watched on, switching her eyes in between her score and the members in front of her.  
"Don't forget to mark time and do your step outs!" Lauren advised, bringing her eyes down to the ensemble's feet. Lauren led the group through a crescendo and a cut off as she looked down at her score again, admiring how they didn't start talking immediately after she made them stop playing.   
"On the highest note of that phrase, it's the F for the mellos," Lauren peered down at her score, "And for the saxes, I believe it's a G."  
"Yeah." Normani replied, "It is." Lauren rolled her eyes down at her score, hoping that nobody saw it.  
"Yes, make that one marcato. Attack it sharply, put play it shortly. Understood?"  
"Yes." The group replied quietly, except for the saxophone section leader.  
"Understood?" Lauren asked louder.  
"Yes!" The ensemble yelled.  
"Good, now let me hear just that measure, starting on the low note." Lauren brought her hand up into the air, counting them off for another rep.   
"Push that air!" Lauren ordered as they blew into their horns, nodding her head in satisfaction as they played the new articulation, "Good." Lauren praised, cutting them off after the phrase.   
"One more thing," Lauren said, "That last long note ends right at one...not a subdivision before and not one after, okay?"  
"But in our part, that note goes on until two." Normani said, putting her hand on her hip.  
"No it doesn't." Lauren replied coldly, "I have the score right here."  
"But that doesn't fit into the sub melody's cutoff."  
"But that's what it says in the music and you guys obviously have been playing it wrong all season."  
"But you haven't been cutting us off at that mark when you conduct."  
"Look, Normani." Lauren bossed frustratedly, "I know what I'm doing so you best stop lurking over my shoulder and get the stick out of your ass, alright?" Almost everyone in the group's jaws dropped. Some seniors snickered, knowing what Lauren said was true while some freshman turned pale in the face in intimidation.  
Lauren's cheeks flooded with color as she nervously snapped her eyes back down to her score, scolding herself for reacting so rudely.   
"Gosh, I'm sorry you guys, I shouldn't have said that." Lauren apologized, "N-no offense, Normani."  
"None taken." Normani lied with a fake smirk.   
"A-anyways," Lauren started, trying to regain her composure, "L-"  
"Alright Mustangs!" The band director bellowed into his headset. "Great work, I'm certain we will do extremely well in the contest this evening. I applaud you all on working so hard." The field erupted in an enthusiastic applause. "Now, help the pit load up the semi then you all can change into your bibbers and go to lunch," he paused to peer down at his phone, "which will be ready in 20."  
The band comtinued to cheer as they broke from their arcs and towards their water jugs.The sax and mellophone players that Lauren had been coaching walked past her on their way to collect their belongings on the sideline.   
"It's about time you set her straight." One of the upperclassmen mellophone players whispered into Lauren's ear on their way to the side of the field. Lauren kept her eyes glued to her score, pretending to fiddle with it as she watched Normani quietly leave her sight in her periphery. Lauren then jogged to the pit, helping a scrawny freshman push a timpani across the turf. She keep quiet but her mind was reeling. Reprimanding somebody as coldly as she did Normani in front of a group was unacceptable as a drum major. It was almost as bad as crying in front of an ensemble, but not as embarrassing. Even though most saxophonists believed that Lauren did the right thing, one big part of Lauren's job was to not snap at her bandmates, no matter how annoying or controlling that they may be. What she did was a disservice to her bandmates, and she couldn't stop thinking about it as she helped the pit members load up the semi-truck with their instruments.   
"Where's Normani?" One of the pit members asked, "She's usually the one that helps take the bells onto the truck."  
"I saw her walk inside." Another replied, hopping off of the ramp and onto the asphalt, "But I got it."  
Lauren rubbed on her forehead as she turned away from the semi-truck and towards the bandroom, ridden with guilt. This was the very last thing she needed before a competition. She realized that Normani's snide comments were all apart of her bitter scheme and she feel right into her trap. Surprisingly enough, she was still upset about the drum major position and this obviously was her way to piss Lauren off about it. It was just another match in their competition and it made Lauren ten times more frustrated than before.   
Lauren sighed as the refreshing gusts of the air conditioning hit her sweaty face as sheopjeded the door to the bandroom. She peeled off her hat and conducting gloves, turning away from the hoards of people crowding around the uniform room.   
Whenever Lauren would get stressed out, whether it was from school or her leadership responsibilities, she'd sneak into one of the practice rooms in a small hallway inside of the band room. They were almost always unoccupied and they blocked out the chaotic noises from the band room. Lauren wiped the sweat off of her face with the hem of her deeply cut muscle t-shirt, exposing her toned stomach in the process as she walked down the practice room hallway. But, something sparked Lauren's attention as she trudged past the doors: one of the lights to a practice room were lit as muffled music leaked out of its cracked door. Lauren leaned closer and closer towards its window, hoping that whoever was in there wouldn't see her eavesdropping on them.   
Lauren gasped when she saw that it was Normani in the room, watching in shock as the girl shimmied into her tight bibbers, watching closely as they pushed up her plump ass which was clad in a lacy red thong. Lauren's eyebrows shot up as she noticed a small paragraph of script  _tattooed_  on Normani's side, shocked at the once nerdy Normani Kordei having a tattoo. Normani bobbed her head to the music coming from her phone, still faced away from Lauren's wandering eyes.   
It was pretty evil and very invasive, but Lauren in that moment decided she was sick of playing into Normani's little games. She knew Normani didn't have truly evil intentions but sometimes, Lauren could tell that Normani would do things just to test her patience and it made Lauren furious. Maybe, just maybe, if she put her foot down in a big way, she could snap Normani back into her place. So, Lauren impulsively pushed the door open, watching Normani shoot up in surprise.   
"No changing in the practice room!" Lauren cried out as Normani turned to the drum major, showing off a twinkling belly button piercing.   
"Augh!" Normani squeaked, flinging her marching band show t-shirt to the practice room floor, her sports bra clad chest jiggling from the force. "Fuck you, Lauren, you scared me!"  
"Rules are rules." Lauren replied menacingly, leaning slightly into the doorway. Once Lauren pushed herself into the room, her intimidating demeanor shattered as she began to stutter under Normani's glare. Her toned body was glistening with sweat from their rehearsal and her long black hair fell over her shoulders in loose, wavy tendrils. It was still hard to take in: someone who had always followed the rules and exceeded other's expectations didn't look the part. She wasn't the goody two shoes that Lauren despised...she was a lot more  _complex_.  
"Don't act shy now, spaz." Normani muttered reaching to turn off the trap music coming from her phone. "You're the one that busted in here like you own this place."  
"N-no," Lauren stammered, "I just didn't think that y-you of all people w-"  
"What? Try to change in the privacy of a room no one goes in?" Lauren blinked slowly, moving her eyes down Normani's body quickly, letting her gaze rest on the ground, "Oh I understand. You were so in shock about my body, that you just had to burst in and see for yourself? " Normani asked intimidatingly, walking towards Lauren. She dropped her voice to a stern whisper. "You haven't said a single genuine word to me since we kissed."  
"Huh?" Lauren sputtered, walking backwards into the practice room door.  
"Oh shut up." Normani tugged on her bibbers again, reaching for its zipper in front of her hips, "I bet it's all you think about every time you eye me down during practice."  
"I don't even do that!"   
"Mhm, sure." Normani said sarcastically, "You're clearly trying your hardest not to look down at my tits right now, you can hardly keep your eyes on mine."  
Lauren rolled her eyes as Normani zipped up her bibbers, swiftly putting her arms through its straps, grinning knowingly at the drum major.  
"You're still bitter, huh?" Lauren said, slightly regaining her composure, "Ever since I got that position you have been on my ass nonstop."  
"I'm just trying to see if you're worthy."  
"Worthy?!" Lauren cried out, "It's fucking October, Normani! The season is over after this month and you're still trying to figure out if I'm worthy?!"  
"Yup." Normani replied nonchalantly, "And we'll see if you are once those drum major scores come in tonight."  
Lauren scoffed leaning away from Normani as she inched closer to her.  
"What's the point in all of this then, hm?" Lauren asked, "Say I get last place tonight in the drum major category, what are you gonna do with that?"  
"I mean it should speak for itself," Normani said, "It'll prove that you suck...and I'll give you hell for it."  
"But what if I get first?" Lauren asked, turning red in the cheeks.  
"I'll see if you can be consistent."   
"You're a bitch, Normani."   
"And you're an entitled bitch, Lauren!" Normani replied, raising her voice.   
"How?!"  
"You know that I'm better than you! You just refuse to admit it just because he chose you over me!"   
"You know that's not true."  
"I work hard. I've been working hard ever since I stepped foot in this room! I do what needs to be done and then some! And what do you do? Stand on that podium, look pretty, and think that you own this place. But guess what? You don't! You stomp all over me just because you have the title and I don't." Normani yelled, stepping backwards as Lauren gritted her teeth angrily, tossing her hat and gloves to the floor, "And nobody wants to say that because you get good grades, you talk to people, and you have a nice ass. But in reality, y-" Lauren interrupted Normani's words with her lips, leaning forward with her hands on Normani's jaw. Lauren felt Normani's tense stature relax as she rested her hands on her forearms, kissing at her bottom lip. Lauren let herself sink into the feeling of Normani on her lips, wondering to herself why she chose this, out of all possible tactics, to put Normani back in her place.   
Normani moaned quietly against Lauren's lips, wrapping one arm around Lauren's neck. She then shoved the drum major against the practice room door, stretching her other hand to flick the light switch off.   
Both of them were sweaty and their kisses were sloppy, but they moved together in rhythm. Finally acting on the underlying tension started from their kiss a year ago, it was apparent their passion had only grown underneath a disguise of pettiness and hatred.   
"You know you miss me, Mani." Lauren husked in between their rushed kisses, "Even when you were with that asshole." Normani continued to moan quietly against Lauren's lips. Lauren pulled away from Normani, watching her hooded eyes underneath light from the band hall spilling into the practice room.  
"I bet you were thinking about me the whole time, weren't you?" Normani stood quietly,licking her lips, leaning into Lauren's in an attempt to cut off her words.  
"Just kiss me, Lauren." Normani whined, pushing Lauren into her lips with her hand that was spread across the green eyed girl's neck. Lauren grinned against Normani's lips as she felt a tingling sensation in her lower stomach from hearing Normani say her name in such a desperate tone. It made her feel things she tried not think about ever since Normani turned up dating the tenor. Lauren knew exactly what Normani wanted when she grazed her tongue on Lauren's lips, silently asking for access. Lauren breathed out of her nose, and opened her mouth allowing Normani's tongue to slip in and deepen their heated liplock.  
Lauren's hands ran up and down Normani's sides, silently hoping that the darker girl hadn't put on her bibbers all the way. As if Normani heard her wishes, she quickly popped the metallic buttons on her garment and zipped it down, letting it slide off her arms and down to her hips. Lauren moaned against the other girl's lips as her hands reattached to Normani's bare sides, spreading her hands up and down her body, kissing Normani wantonly. Lauren took her hands from Normani's side and twiddled her fingers on the zipper to her bibbers, frantically shrugging them down her thick thighs. As they fell to the floor, Lauren took her lips off of Normani's and kissed at her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck as she perused Normani's salty skin with her tongue.   
"Yes, Lauren." Normani whispered, breathing through her teeth and bringing their bodies closer, "Right there." Normani slowly stepped out of her bibbers, bringing her hands down to Lauren's ass, squeezing it over her athletic shorts. Lauren swooped lower and lower down Normani's body, kissing, licking, and nipping on her neck and collarbone, stopping at the strap of Normani's sports bra.   
"Is this what you want?" Lauren asked seductively, tugging her teeth at Normani's skin.   
"Yes, baby." Normani answered, snapping at the elastic on Lauren's shorts, "I-I just...." Normani trailed off, moaning as Lauren roughly sucked on her neck.  
"Hm?"  
"I just don't wanna get caught." Normani worried.  
"Trust me," Lauren husked, crouching down Normani's body, "We won't." Lauren quickly took her arms of Normani and moved forward pushing the other girl back against the wall opposite the window of the practice room, then lifting up her leg and putting it on her waist.  
Lauren resumed her kissing at Normani's neck, soothing every bite with her warm tongue. Normani reached down to wrap her arms around Lauren's neck, desperately trying not to moan when Lauren started to grind her into the wall.   
Lauren's hand slowly slid over Normani's thigh, inching closer and closer to her center. Normani winded her hips, silently begging for Lauren's touch. Normani's breaths became shorter and shorter as she strained to watch Lauren work at her skin in the dim light.   
Lauren looked back up at Normani with a sly grin, licking her lips and squinting her eyes in the dim light.   
"Can I?" Lauren rasped, still grazing her hands around Normani's inner thigh. Normani nodded her head enthusiastically, still winding her hips towards the drum major.  
"Please." Normani whined, nearly squirming for Lauren's touch. The drum major giggled, overwhelmed with the sudden amount of power she had over the girl and then began to rub on Normani's center, gasping as she felt her wetness through her lace thong. The friction caused Normani to moan out as she leaned her head back against the wall.  
Lauren brought her lips back to Normani's when she began to softly spank over Normani's slit with her index and middle fingers.  
Normani in a sharp gasp, putting her finger in between her teeth to hold in more moaning. Lauren's hand then slid underneath Normani's thong, feeling her wetness spread onto her fingers.   
"It feels like you've been wanting this for a while, Normani." Lauren assumed arrogantly, looking back up into Normani's eyes with a cocky wink.   
"Just shut up and fuck me already." Normani pleaded, crashing into Lauren's lips. Her tongue roamed around the drum major's mouth, who continued to spank her clit underneath her thong. Normani's hand grasped desirably at Lauren's muscle tee, bunching it up in her palm and letting it ride up Lauren's back.   
Lauren slid her middle finger softly against Normani's entrance and felt Normani's hips dig forward, desperate for Lauren to make her come.   
"Please." Normani whimpered lightly banging her head against the wall behind her. Lauren still rubbed at Normani's entrance, infatuated with torturing the girl who had made her band life a livi hell. But once Normani's hips jerked forwards, Lauren sunk her finger knuckle deep inside of her.   
Normani gasped sharply, leaning back up to kiss Lauren quickly with a grin on her face before leaning her head back against the wall again. Lauren began to thrust slowly into her, breathing heavily onto Normani's neck. Almost all Lauren's shirt became bunched up into Normani's hands as she clawed at the fabric, whimpering as Lauren pumped into her.   
"More." Normani begged, rolling her hips into Lauren's hand. The drum major obliged for the sake of time, slipping her ring finger inside of her, even though she desperately wanted to tease the commanding girl once again. Lauren looked back up to Normani, grinning pertly as she felt more of her wetness gush out onto her hand when her palm grazed her clit with each urgent thrust.   
"Goddamn, Mani." Lauren hissed, biting at her neck, "I didn't know I turned you on this much."  
Normani moaned incoherent phrases, still grabbing at Lauren's muscle tee.   
"I bet you were the one eyeing me down during rehearsal," Lauren continued, "You were probably throbbing through your uniform every time you thought about me finishing what we started, hm?"  
Normani continued to groan in between her urgent breaths, bringing her hand to Lauren's forearm which burned in exertion.   
"I'm the boss of you and don't you ever forget that." Lauren warned, thrusting faster into Normani.  
In between her moans, Normani whispered, "N-no you aren't." smiling slyly as she shut her eyes again.  
"Then who's about to make you come against a wall, hm?" Lauren croaked hoarsely, feeling Normani tighten around her.   
As if Lauren's words were a cue, Normani arched her back off of the wall in a high-pitched, hoarse grunt, repeating Lauren's name in hushed whimpers as her orgasm tore through her. She seeped onto Lauren's palm, spasming against the practice room wall. Lauren looked up at Normani with another cocky grin, self-content at the sight of the bossy girl coming on her fingers.   
"Y-yes....yes, Lauren....yes." Normani repeated shakily as she slid her leg down from Lauren's hip, Lauren's fingers still inside of her. She wobbled as foot hit the ground, still recovering from her orgasm. Lauren bit her lip as she saw Normani's legs still quivering.  
Lauren removed her hand from Normani. Both girls groaned at the loss, but Normani gasped when Lauren slowly took her coated fingers into her mouth, locking her eyes on Normani's  
"Oh my god." Normani whispered with a gulp, watching Lauren lick her come off of her fingers.  
Lauren slid her fingers out of her mouth with a quick 'smack', smirking knowingly at the girl, who now stood dumbfounded.   
Normani suddenly broke their silence, wishing genuinely, "G-good luck out there tonight..." She smiled at Lauren as she trailed off staring at Lauren had turned to turn on the lights in the room, ".....Drum Major Jauregui."

**A/N: Yes, band kids at my school are THAT freaky.**


End file.
